Iris
by allusia16
Summary: Iris is the French born commander of The Warriors, an American trained team of African Americans who are sent to France to team up with the Basterds. Dieter Hellstrom is commanded to hunt her down and put her back in the concentration camp where she belongs. She dislikes Nazi's but when she is forced to work with Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz her views on Germans change dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

Just made this up five minutes ago don't like don't care easy as that. I am trying to make up for the other Basterd stories I haven't finished. Hope I finish this one XD

1.

I ran fast, boy did my chest hurt. I was using the slave feet my god had given me to lead these Nazi fucks to my team. My name is Iris. My last name, Monroe died with the separation and beheading of my family. I am twenty two now and I have rounded up the best African American killers I could find. I escaped prison at nineteen in German owned France and was lucky to have made it to America where I was trained by the best Generals the U.S had. Why would they train me and put me, an African American female, in charge of an African American male and female team? Well it was because I had seen the horrors of the Nazi fucks and they trained me to kill and to take the life of the sociopaths.

A gunshot stunned me from my thoughts and it missed and hit a tree. I remembered I was running from a small group of Nazis who had found me roaming the woods. It was actually my plan to get me to follow them. I saw a hill on my right and knew it was dangerous to run off the road to go over it but if I could get to the other side of it my ambush could happen. I took the largest inhale I could muster up and I ran right. The scum shouted and their firing resumed. I felt my body elevate up as I began to run over the hill. I felt a gunshot hit beside my feet and I quickly jumped over the hill and began to roll down it past the men who were lying in the grass with their machine guns in hand. As I continued to roll I heard louder gunshots and smirked as I finally hit the bottom, landing on my back and staring at the sky with happiness. My long jet black locks were covered in leaves and I just felt nothing but warm butterflies in my stomach. I looked to see the ambush has worked and I watched as Nazi bodies fell to the ground.

I stood up and looked to see a woman, Diamondback, she called herself, come over to me with a smirk. She was in green pants and a black tank that showed her stomach and a black Nazi jacket, a trophy, was over her. It was obvious the jacket was too short because her large bust was a forty double D and it was very noticeable.

"Good job, commander." she said. Men and women from our camp which was miles from our current position started to arrive and meet the men responsible for the ambush.

"Thanks. Strip them of weapons and clothes, you know the drill." I replied and the group nodded. There were seven males and five females. I had yet to lose any of them. A young male, Martin, confronted me then saluted me. He was one of the ambush gunmen.

"Commander we have three surviving Nazis." he replied. Survivors were my favorite. I was going to reply when a scent caught my nose. I looked around at the trees and realized we had company and it was not of the German persuasion. I was told another American team was roaming the lands with the same goal as mine. Killing all Germans, good or bad. They were known as the Basterds.

"It seems we have an audience." I replied in a low tone so only Diamondback and Martin heard me. They both tensed but I smiled playing it off and they quickly loosened up.

"Lt. Darnell….bring me the survivors." I replied. I planned to make a demonstration of the survivors and I knew the Basterds would watch and see what I did to my prisoners. The men were brought to me to their knees and I looked at them, each one. One had a brown mustache and he had years in his old eyes. The other was a black haired blue eyed man who looked at me with a frown. Last was another man with wrinkles on his face and was a slime man. I looked at my team and they knew to spread out and they formed a circle, their guns tightly in their hands. I looked up at the other hills around us to see we were still watched. Good, so they were interested. I slowly moved towards the three men, who were covered in the blood of their friends.

"English?" I asked. The three nodded. That wasn't good enough for me. "Can't really hear you."

"Yes." they all firmly, but not in unison. I nodded and placed my hands on my hips. I was not armed but I could still take them both down if I wanted too. I smirked.

"Good," I said and stepped closer to them. "Do you see me? Do you see what I am?" I was very calm while talking. The three men looked confused and didn't answer. I rolled my hand down my slim body.

"I am a woman, not just a woman, an African American woman who, with the help of my wonderful soldiers, shot your team down. But you don't see me as a woman you see me as a bitch, but you don't just see a bitch do you?" I asked. They all tensed at my words. "Now I have served in your camps and you called African Americans different names. Diamondback what are we to white German Nazis?"

Diamondback scowled at the three.

"We're niggers commander." she replied. I nodded and held my hand open and Martin knew what I wanted. He began to pull out my machete and moved over to me and placed it in my hands.

"That's right. We are niggers to you all. But look at that not only did a bunch of niggers take you all down; a nigger bitch is going to be the one to kill all three of you. Ha so much for the ultimate race." I said almost happily and crazily, but my attitude was a show for the Basterds watching.

"Oooh she's a bad ass nigga." Diamondback whooped. My team laughed and hollered in fun. I gripped the handle of my machete looking it over. Dried blood stained it, Nazi blood stained it. I looked at the man with the mustache. He didn't look worried or afraid. I smiled.

"Killing so many innocent people has just killed the humanity in you hasn't it?" I asked. What I got back was a wad of spit on my face. My eyes closed on reflex and now the team got quiet. I simply wiped the spit off my face and nodded at the man slowly. "May you go in pieces."

Without another word my hand came up swiftly and I came down fast and in one foul swoop his head rolled on to the floor. His body fell over and did not move. Blood streamed across my face and I inhaled sharply not caring about it. Sometimes blood was good for the soul.

"You fucking bitch!" the wrinkled soldier shouted and he got up to run at me but one gunshot to the head by Boxer had him on the ground dead. I looked at him. He was a muscular man with a serious look on his face. He was silent and rarely said anything. He placed his gun on his shoulders and nodded at me. I smiled and looked at the last member of the three. He looked afraid and scared. His fear meant nothing to me. I looked at him now and slowly placed the tip of my machete at his throat and he tensed and tried to put on a brave face. I stared at him for a moment. It would be so easy to kill him, very easy.

"You do not wish to die?" I asked softly. He looked up at me and shook his head, body trembling.

"Nein." he replied. I hid my scowl for that wasn't good enough.

"Nor did the innocent people in concentration camps," I replied and slowly moved back from him and turned my back on him.

"Take aim." I replied in a stone voice as I began to walk past Diamondback and in unison my team cocked their guns and had them on the soldier. I turned and looked at his crying face once I was behind the circle. "Fire."

Gunshots stabbed the silent air and the man's body jerked in many different directions and blood flew everywhere. Diamondback did not shoot, but gave me a small towel to wipe the blood off my face. I smiled and took it and cleaned myself up.

"Well that was interesting." I replied. Once the firing stopped my men looked at me and I looked at them and I nodded with respect and they nodded back. I now looked up at the hills. "Whenever you are ready to show yourselves."

Now I wanted to meet these Basterds and see what would happen.

Author's notes-

Okay hope yall liked it. I didn't like saying the N word but I felt it necessary to say coming from Iris, but like I said if you don't like it don't read, the N word will not be said again in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My team was now on alert as I spoke out loud, but I raised my hand to calm them.

"Are you Commander Iris, no last name?" the southern accent voice asked. I arched a brow and tilted my head at the hills. The voice sounded familiar and one I would never forget.

"Aldo Raine?" I asked. It was silent for a second and my team was looking around to get a feel of where the strangers were.

"Well it seems you have heard of me ma'am now are you Iris?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am the leader of the American team The Warriors." I told looking around.

"Yeah I heard of you I am sure you have heard of the Basterds and know that we have the same cause." he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah. So Mr. Raine what can I do for you and your team?" I asked.

"Well, I got a call from my superiors telling me you all were here. Would you by any chance know a Col. Ackerman?" he asked. I smirked.

"Yes I do. He is my commanding officer." I replied.

"Alright well I have some instructions from Col. Ackerman himself and I would like to, uh, peacefully come down and share my given instructions with you and your team." he told. I looked down for a moment then looked at Diamondback to see her looking around and then at me. She shrugged her answer and I nodded.

"Alright. You all come out slowly and we will show you our camp and talk. How does that sound?" I asked. It was silent for a moment.

"Well that sounds mighty fine, Ms. Iris. We are coming down." he replied. I watched as men began to come out of hiding amongst the hills my team was cautious but I expected as much. I looked at most of the men and I knew they were supposed to be of Jewish descent. They all had different type of weapons and they all looked like a handsome bunch except one. I did not even have to guess who he was. Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz. I saw his face a few times at the concentration camps they kept me at. I already knew this would be a difficult situation. I looked in another direction to see Aldo Raine walking towards me. I smirked and he smiled at me.

"Aldo the Apache." I replied and he laughed.

"Commander Iris. You and your team are very interesting I'll give you that. I love all your spirits and how high they rise at the site of a Nazi." he explained. I smirked and my team stayed around me as Lt. Raine's team did the same for him.

"You are too kind; now before I let you meet the rest of my team let me introduce my most trusted killers." I said. Diamondback, Boxer and Martin moved beside me looking at the men with hard stares. "This is Diamondback, Boxer, and Martine. Their hatred for Nazi's is at the same level as my hatred."

Lt. Raine looked at the three who gave him strong looks back. He nodded.

"Charmed. Now let me introduce some of my favorite killers, Sergeant Donny Donowitz, Willhem Wiki and, Omar Ulmer, and Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz. All of them ready to kill any German officer that comes our way." he replied all the men, the Jewish men, he described were pretty attractive men. I found it odd I was even thinking about their attractiveness. It was silent for a moment and my team knew something was off. I slowly looked at Hugo and he looked me over. A cigar was stuck between his lips and he had an unreadable emotion, one I would soon change.

"But you missed one." I replied and Hugo glared now anger apparent on his face.

"Now let me explain. He is our only exception. He hates Nazi's as much as you and I do." he said. I stared at Hugo for a while, eyes feeling soft for a moment.

"You don't remember me do you monsieur?" I asked in a light tone. Hugo arched a brow and looked at me as if I was crazy and his eyes scanned me over. He didn't say anything except shake his head. That was just how he was. I looked at Lt. Raine who was searching my face. "And you are sure he is safe to be around?"

"Positive." Lt. Raine answered in a stern tone as if nothing would change his mind. I looked the lieutenant for a second and he looked at me impatiently. I inhaled lightly.

"Follow me." I replied and we started to move past the hills. Within twenty minutes my team was already talking with the Jewish soldiers. Boxer walked in silence behind me simply looking around at the trees. Diamondback was talking with Omar and Donny and actually laughing. I think maybe her bust attracted them to her. I had noticed Wicki was watching me from time to time but I said nothing about it because I was not really thinking any harm could come from his looks. I noticed Hugo was walking alone and I thought that good because I did not want him near my team.

"Commander, permission to speak with you?" Lt. Raine asked. Boxer looked at him and he looked back. "Alone? I would like to discuss the orders I have been given pertaining to your team."

I looked at Boxer and nodded and he nodded back and began to slowly fall behind. I looked at Raine now.

"What commands have you been given?" I asked. He cleared his throat and reached into his brown coat and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Signed by Ackerman himself, he wants our teams to join up to take down Hitler. He says as long as it brings his death we can use any tactics we want as long as it seen as "American"." he replied. I looked down at the sheet of paper and I scanned over it for a moment. It had Ackerman's signature on it and I knew he wasn't bullshitting me.

"Fine, but I command my team." I replied. "I won't give high commands to your team if you don't give high commands to mine." Lt. Raine nodded.

"Fair enough. Since everyone here is my team we will set up camp alongside yours. Sound good?" he asked raising his gloved hand to me. I smiled and took his hand.

"Sounds wonderful." I replied. I was going to pull my hand back but he kept it for a while.

"Now I hope we have no problems with you and Mr. Stiglitz." he told. "You seem to have some type of history with him I assume." He let my hand go and I shook my head.

"We have no history." I replied.

"Iris, if we are going to be a team you are going to have to trust me." he replied. I nodded looking forward.

"I trust you, but not enough to tell you a story." I replied and continued on. Only Diamondback knew my story. The one where I am imprisoned, broken into submission, and first catching glance at Hugo Stiglitz.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Once we arrived at the campsite I introduced my team to the Basterds as well as the new plans to work with them. They seemed to be getting along and had already set up their camp gear. I was with Diamondback on a hill and in some ways scouting the area ahead.

"Can we really trust them Commander?" she asked. I was silent for a moment.

"Ackerman gave us clear instructions. We have to work together. Trusting them is not something we have to do, but I'd advice you stick with Boxer or Martin until the mission is over." I advised looking at her. She shifted a bit and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, Commander. The Jew soldiers are pretty cute. I mean Omar is not that bad looking and neither is Wicki or Donny." she said. I gawked a bit.

"I did not know you were into white men." I told. She smirked.

"I am into love Commander and I think Donny digs me." she said blushing mildly. I arched a brow and placed a hand on my hip. I have heard of Donny, the man who beats Germans with a bat.

"I did not think you looked at the Bear Jew in such ways, but if he does feel something then go for it." I told her. She smiled and then hugged me.

"You will also find love." she whispered in my ear then leaned back taking my shoulders in her hands. "Sadly it might be with your enemy."

I arched a brow already feeling her words start to sink into me and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked away. "Speak."

She sighed.

"Sgt. Stiglitz has been watching you ever since we left the ambush site. I have seen the look in his eyes like I have seen in many men. He doesn't know you but wants to. He is confused but wants to take charge of you. He doesn't know if he wants to know you and will act like he doesn't when he clearly does." she explained. I wanted to frown but I held it back.

"And you know this from just looking at his eyes?" I asked. She smiled a bit.

"We may be trained in combat but I am also trained to read emotions so I can tell if someone is lying. And I know soon you will lie to me and tell me you don't want him." she told. My eyes flexed now and I didn't like her words anymore. I looked away now showing my frown.

"Dismissed." I said and she nodded and walked away. I couldn't believe she would say that to me. German soldiers were scum and Hugo Stiglitz was a German soldier. He is not a Jew and he has no reason to work for the Basterds.

"Commander Iris." I turned to see Wicki looking at me, gun over his shoulders looking quite calm. I felt my tense emotions lighten a bit as he stood a few feet away from me.

"What can I do for you Willehm Wicki?" I asked. He smiled and took a few steps towards me.

"Please, Wicki or Willehm is good. I just wanted to say it is a real honor to work with you. We could really use the extra man power." he told holding his hand out for me to shake. I smiled and shook his hand it was a firm handshake and I ignored the feeling he gave me when he rubbed the top of my palm with his thumb. When we removed hands I kept smiling.

"It is a pleasure getting to work with the Basterds. I had heard so much about you all." I said. He smiled and looked around for a moment then back at me.

"Your tactics are very interesting. I honestly wasn't expecting the commander of the Warriors to be a female. Your ambush back there was remarkable and the way you severed that man's head… it takes a lot of strength, energy, and hatred for a German to take a soldier's head off in one clean swipe." he said. I smiled and tilted my head.

"If I wasn't sure, Willhem I would say you are flirting with me." I replied. He tensed a bit and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you. I just needed a reason to talk to you. Oh that didn't even come out right." he fumbled out. I grinned.

"Willhem it's alright." I said. "We are all friends here." As I said that Hugo came over and I frowned.

"Food is ready." he said in a thick German tone. I felt disgusted by the mere accent of his voice. I looked at Willhem.

"Well not all of us." I said. Willhem gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. He slowly grows on all of us." he replied then turned and walked passed Hugo. I started to follow when Hugo suddenly grabbed my arm. It was a firm grip and I looked at him with a dangerous glare and he showed it back.

I was waiting for him to speak but he didn't say anything. He was just looking at me, observing my face and my features. I kept my gaze on his face while looking him over. After a second he released me and started to move back to the others. I knew he was trying to remember my face, but why would a German soldier remember a girl in a concentration camp?


	4. Chapter 4

4

I ate silently watching as my team talked with Lt. Raine's Basterds. They made some beef stew that was good to say the least. I watched Diamondback talk with Donny and Omar. They sure knew how to make her laugh. I smiled and looked at Martin who was talking with Wicki about something. Wicki would occasionally look at me and smile and I would smile back. Boxer sat against a tree polishing his gun and the large sledge hammer he had on his back. He liked to use it when executing Nazi prisoners. I had not given him a chance to use it yet and it might be time for it. I saw him frowning at someone and I followed his eyes with my own to Hugo was who was talking to Lt. Raine, but his eyes came on me and I knew that made Boxer uneasy. He did not trust Germans and was not fond of any white man. Boxer's eyes fell back on me and he winced a bit and I knew what he was saying. 'Careful'. I slowly looked at the fire we all talked and ate around. It was almost hypnotizing. The flames, flames that ate human flesh and bones. My heart began to race as white flashes got caught in my mind. His thrusts, his hold on me as he took the pureness out of my backside. His hands gripped my waist and no matter how silent I was his moans and grunts filled the room. The words he would say after he finished me. "Forever mine." His German accent never leaving my head.

"Commander Iris." I heard Lt. Raine call out to me and I lifted my head to see he was calling me over. I got up and sat my bowl down and moved over towards him. I tried to ignore every bit of Hugo's presence. I squatted and noticed he had a map in front of him. The lieutenant looked at me after pointing at an area on the map.

"Tomorrow we are headed north. There's a patrol that is scheduled to come by. We will ambush them tomorrow and kill all we find. After that I plan to move into France and see if we can take down a communications tower that the German's have been using to keep contact with the other in Germany. What do you think about that?" he asked. The plan seemed pretty logical. I nodded.

"Their communications tower will be heavenly guarded which means I nor my team can just go in there." I told. Lt. Raine nodded.

"Of course. I have plans to use the Basterds for this assignment. Plant bombs all over the place and blow it up to smithereens." he nodded. Hugo watched my reactions on this plan and I felt a frown about to show on my lips, for I would want to be in this action, but I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. We moving after we ambush the patrol tomorrow?" I asked. The old lieutenant smirked.

"Yes, but we will move quickly. Take what we can and move on. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves. We are going to try and get a hotel with a basement so we can keep the bombs hidden until we need to use them." he told. I nodded with a smirk. This man was very talented and skilled with the arts of war.

"I like the way you think commander." I told. Hugo began standing up now.

"Don't give him too much credit… it was my idea." he said and walked away with the others. I frowned now looking down pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey don't mind him. He's not much of the talker type, but when he speaks it's always worth listening too. Also it was his idea." he said with a chuckle. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I looked at him.

"Why does he hate Germans?" I whispered. "Why is he here?"

The lieutenant's face grew serious and he sighed.

"Same reason why we are here to kill German Nazi's and save thousands of people." he said and his old eyes didn't seem to bare false truths. He got up and moved back with his team and I sighed not liking how I was left alone.

Midnight came and I was in my tent looking up at the top. I could hear the bugs chirping and I was just lost in the back of my mind. Sometimes I liked to think of how things could've been before the war started. Life would just go on and remain meaningless to everyone. People would work and build families and their children would have children and history would not have changed. I could've had kids, but a thought of bringing them into a world like this would be like preparing to send them to the gas chambers of a prison camp

I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes. The wind felt good against my skin. I was only in a bra and pants. I closed my eyes now knowing we would need to get up early. Martin knew of a small river where we could wash up and get cleaned before the little ambush Aldo, had prepared for us.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dieter's Pov

I had not completely touched a single woman since she escaped. All the women I laid with were not the same. Their moans were too high and they gave in way too easily. Her cunt was perfect. She was the first black woman I had fucked and I plan to make sure she knew that she would not be my last. Three years have done a lot to us now. I had a gut feeling she was near. Her scent was not easy to forget. I remember her so well. She was a maid for one of the generals I served with. He ran the concentration camp I worked on and the one she served him on. She brought him food, water, clothes, anything he asked for. She smelled like flowers even for a slave girl.

She stuck with her people, her filthy kind. But she was different, her body was different, her smell, her voice everything. The night I took her was the best night of my life it was almost like it was my birthday. She slept so peacefully. I had some friends bring her to me and she was shaking, afraid of what was to come to her. She was brought to my room and I ripped her dress off her. She had on only panties. Her body was in well condition, my associate kept her well fed. She was lucky to be alive. I grabbed her and she struggled, oh it made my cock swell up swiftly. I slammed her, not too roughly though, on the bed. She screamed and no one cared, but I covered her mouth with my glove nonetheless. I ground my hips into her and she moaned out in terror.

I smirked as she shoved her hands to my face, but I bit her fingers in reply, not hard but to remind her who was in charge. Her toned legs tightened up as if she was protecting the innocence inside her. I now gripped her throat and it silenced her. She still struggled a bit, but not by much. I knew in her eyes she was weighing her options. I looked at her hair. It was long and curly, not like most of the Negroes here and I slowly ran my fingers through them and she did not move, but I felt small tremors come from her body and thinking of her body made me explore it with my eyes. Her body was slim and her breasts were big for her age, but I did not mind that.

"You want to live don't you?" I whispered against her cheek, my nose inhaling her scent. My hand remaining on her neck and I feel her nod which makes me smirk more. My hand began to move slowly down her body and she whimpered and it was such a lovely sound that I knew she would be an excellent moaner. I was never attracted to mongrel but this bitch was just right. I looked down at her eyes and she just stared at the ceiling. By now my fingers had met the middle of her panties and I could feel her lips through the small fabric of her underwear. The thought of being inside this girl was making my cock ache now. I growled out a bit and I moved my hands a bit. The hand that was in her curls were now on her heaving chest keeping it down while I used my other hand to take off my pants. I saw the fear in her eyes. She knew that this could've happened with any other soldier, but I would let no other soldier feel what I was about to feel from her.

Once my pants and boxers were down I felt my cock spring up against her warm body. I began to kiss her neck softly and she shook lightly. She was so sweet and delicious. My fingers found her moist cave again and this time I went beneath her panties and she gasped and tried to struggle again but I held her neck down and smirked.

"Uh uh uh." I scolded and I saw fresh tears slide down her face and in time she would love what I was going to give her. I began to slide a finger inside her and she jerked which was what I was expecting. I thought about just going and being rough, well I planned to do that anyways, but the resistance and tightness told me she was a virgin. Oh yes I would enjoy this. I slowly leaned back and took off my shirt and she watched and I decided to let her feel what was to come. I ripped off her panties and she screamed and I covered her mouth now sending a dangerous glare to her and she was quiet again. I expected her to be afraid she was seventeen from what information I got on her.

Well now she would become a woman. I took her by her wrists and made her touch my chest and I slid them down. In a way I was trying to calm her but it was not working so I decided not to waste time. I lied on her and I felt her breasts against mine. I wanted to play with them but I had to wait. I slowly rubbed against her and her legs remained tightened. I took her hand and slowly began to pull it between our bodies and when her instinct took hold and she gripped my cock and she gasped. I watched her eyes widen as she was still looking at the ceiling. I was a bit tired of her eyes avoiding me so I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me and she did. Such pretty brown eyes and I smiled more.

"So beautiful." I said. My English was not the best but I could be understood by those who weren't German. I let go of her hand that had gripped my hand and now my cock was hurting because her warm hands didn't leave it. She must've been afraid that I would hurt her if she let go. I wouldn't hurt her unless she defied me. I leaned in now and roughly took her lips against mine. She moaned out in shock and I could not stand it. The sounds she made were driving me crazy. Her lips were supple and soft and not big like the male Negroes. I forced my tongue inside her exploring her moist cave and I loved it. I had now forced her legs apart out of desperation and that made her release my cock and grip the bed sheets as if she was getting ready. She was so beautiful and I sat up keeping my hips between her legs and I looked down at her. My bed was beside the window and the moon's light radiated off her body and I quickly positioned the head of my cock at her entrance and I pushed in hard and rough. I felt her break and tear and she squealed out and gripped the sheets harder.

I let out a breath of air I had been holding in. She was tight and she took all of my cock inside and I growled out gripping her waist pausing to stop for a second, but it didn't last. I snapped and rammed into her tight heat and she cried out more. Her screams went on deaf ears as I slammed into her tight cunt. I grunted looking down at her as I robbed her of her maidenhead. Her breasts bounced with my vicious thrusts and she cried hard. Blood stained my cock and I was proud. Her virginity was mine forever until I or she died. I bit my lip pushing harder and rapidly.

"Gott Frau, die sie sind so eng." I grunted out panting and soon I heard her pant, her body trying to get use to the girth of me but I wasn't making it very easy for her. I grunted and moaned harder and her panting increased and I was growing very close. My eyes were full of lust and my body was more excited than ever. Each thrust made me want her more and I wanted this night to last forever, but I knew it couldn't happen but I knew I would have her on other nights. I felt her legs grip around my waist because I was holding her legs up and I felt myself about to cum. I grabbed her quickly and sat up on my knees and began to bounce her on my cock so she was sitting on it. She gripped my neck so she wouldn't fall and she moaned and screamed in pain, but to me it was all bliss. Her tight heat around my cock was everything I wanted. I leaned back resting one hand on the bed and my other hand on her shoulder and I thrusted up into her faster and harder, her moans increasing with my movements and I groaned out feeling myself shoot hot cum inside her womb and I held her down on me while I shot my load inside her. I growled out at the feeling already wanting more.

She panted and sniffled and whimpered. Her legs shook now and I let go of her and she fell back on the bed panting. Blood and cum dripped down her legs and I smiled almost lovingly at her and moved closer to her so my lips were to her ear.

"Mine forever." I whispered. She was broken that night and soon I would repair her and break her again and again and again.

That memory was the best and I knew she would be back someday for some reason. I leaned back in my bed with a victorious smile.

"Soon Iris I will have you beneath me again." I said closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.


	6. Chapter 6

6

(Iris' Pov)

I felt the sun's heat and I opened my eyes and I sat up to see Diamondbacks' head sticking through the opening. She smiled.

"Morning Commander. Everyone's at the river. Come on." she said. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and I felt achy for some reason and I didn't like it. I sat up and left the tent in only my bra and pants and I looked around to see an empty camp site. I looked around to see Diamondback walking in a direction so I grabbed a few things to wash up with and followed after her. I could hear laughing and people talking. I was a bit stunned to see my warriors in the river bathing but with their underwear on. I looked over to see the Basterd's were coming over towards them. It was interesting seeing integration between whites and blacks. I wonder why America is so against it now. As I neared them my team looked at me and said their good mornings to me. Wicki was up to his waist in the water and he looked at me and smiled warmly and I returned it. Donny and Omar were swimming over towards Martin and some other men. I saw Boxer sitting on a tree stump with his gun in hand. Still silent as ever.

"Morning Iris." I heard Lt. Raine call me. I looked over to see him with shaving cream on his face and he was cutting his cheek smoothly with his knife. I smiled and moved over to him.

"Morning." I said. He examined my body as I approached him and he cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for impolite staring. I did not know you uh carried yourself properly." he said with a flushed tone. I tilted my head at him and looked down at my chest and then up at him.

"You mean my breasts?" I asked. His hand twitched a bit and he coughed.

"No no I wasn't talking about that. What you do with your body is your business." he said raising his hands. I arched a brow.

"We talking about business now?" I asked knowing I was making him uncomfortable. He stumbled now a bit and shook his head.

"No…ugh girl quit trying to twist my words." he said. I laughed at his pink cheeks and was about to say something when someone interrupted us.

"You should get bathed we have to move soon." I heard the voice say. I looked up to see Hugo walking over except he was in dirty green pants and an open coat with no shirt beneath. I couldn't help but look at the well tone and perfectly sculpted body he had. He was almost gorgeous. I felt some air get caught in my throat and I cleared it quickly.

"Yes. You are right." was all I said and moved back with the others. Wicki saw me and started to move towards me.

"Hey you going to get in or do I have to come out and get you?" he asked. I smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I will be getting in." I replied and began to unbutton my pants and his eyes trailed over my body watching me as I took off my pants. No one else seemed to notice and I slid down my clothes and got in. The water was cold and I shivered a bit holding my shoulders. Wicki came over to me and rubbed my shoulders over my hands.

"It's okay. The water will get warmer." he said with a small smile. I smiled my thanks at him and watched him leave towards Donny. I grabbed a cloth and soap and began bathing. I felt at peace with myself as I watched everyone talk and talk together. Suddenly smooth female hands wrapped around my waist and I turned my body a bit to see it was Diamondback. She chuckled then started to sing.

"_There is none like you…" _she started and that made all of my team stop and look at us. _"No one else can touch my heart like you do. I can search for all eternity lord and find there is none like you."_

She had a beautiful voice; the other two women on our team did so as well. I laughed and suddenly Martin swam over and hugged me around my waist and now I was trapped.

"_Your mercy flows like a river wide." _he sang.

"_River wide." _Diamondback sang in the back ground.

"_And healing comes from your hand._" Martin sang over her and then the other warriors began to join.

"_Suffering children are safe in your arms." _they sang. We had completely forgotten the basterds were there and I had to sing along.

"_There is none like you." _I sang louder stretching the 'you' so they knew when to sing the chorus.

"_There is none like you. No one else can touch my heart like you do. I can search for all eternity lord. And find, there is none… there is none… there is none like you."_ we finished singing our tones getting lower. Music to us was like our prayer. We had learned long ago that sometimes God may not hear our prayers, but he can always hear our singing voices. Once we were silent for a few seconds I sprang back into commander mode.

"Alright everyone let's get out and get ready." I said turning to Lt. Raine who looked a bit flabbergasted and he cleared his throat.

"Alright let's move out." he told and his team began to leave the water. I got out of the water and began to dry off before I saw my pants being held in front of me and I looked up to see who held them expecting it to be Wicki, but it was Hugo. He looked down with a slight embarrassing face and I wasn't sure if he remembered me or not but I was not going to ask him. I took my pants and slid them on before nodding at him and returning to the camp with my team.

Authors notes:

The verion of the song the Warriors sang from Fred Hammond's there is none like you. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
